


My Favorite Kihyun Hyung

by Japchaer (japchaer)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brother Minhyuk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, There's fluffy angst too, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japchaer/pseuds/Japchaer
Summary: Changkyun's older brother, Minhyuk-hyung, is a lot of things. He's a nag, but he's extremely kind and caring, and very handsome too.However, during the first day of high school, Changhyun thinks he found someone who's much more handsome.





	My Favorite Kihyun Hyung

Waking up at the crack of dawn and hauling one’s butt to school for dreadful Monday morning classes, consisting of mundane lectures and hauling around heavy eyelids all day _should_ be the absolute most worst thing in the entire universe.

If there’s one thing Changkyun strongly believes in, it’s sleep after all. One needs their sleep when it concerns a teenager’s quickly receding growth plates, categorizing it of utmost priority.

 

In reality, however Changkyun sees it, even a wickedly cold and annoying Monday morning could not stop him from waking up bright and early ready for another wondrous day of free public education.

 

It’s not a choice, it’s a _privilege_ not everyone has the luxury of affording. Okay people?!

 

(a/n: Bipolar much Changkyun?)

 

Alright, _alright_ , so mayyyybe the only reason he looks forward to school so much is not because of his really interesting (boring) classes and (scary) teachers butbecauseofKikyunHyung….

 

Rewinding to one year from today…

 

Kihyun-hyung was the first person (other than his overbearing brother Minhyuk) to approach him after he had been walking in literal circles around the third year hallways looking for a classroom that was on a different floor.

 

He could still remember Kihyun-hyung with his attire, all neat and tidy and princely looking, stifling his laughter as he saw the adorable little freshman lost in a huge sea of stressed out and impatient upperclassmen looming around him, before gently grasping onto Changkyun and pulling him towards the staircase that lead to the underclassmen halls.

 

‘Uhh, excuse me…..?’

 

‘Ah, just call me Kihyun-hyung. I guess you didn’t realize yet, but this isn’t quite the place you’re looking for. You might find better luck up these stairs!”

 

Kihyun flashes an apologetic eye-smile and Changkyun’s heart starts to palpitate, suddenly growing aware of the warm grip on his hand that slowly begins to spread heat to his cheeks immediately.

 

_This hyung is actually really handsome, oh my god._

 

_Stop it Kyun, what’re thinking, you just met the dude. He is a really handsome dude though…_

 

_No. Stop it stupid._

 

‘I see…! Then, thank you so much uhmm..Kihyun-hyung. My name is Lim Changkyun. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“The pleasure is mine Kyunnie!” Flashing the poor maknae a blinding eye-smile once more.

 

The warmth in Changkyun’s cheeks begin to burn rogue from the sudden petname and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take from the handsome guy in front of him.

 

In the back of his mind, he thought that Kihyun-hyung was a bit (a lot) better looking than his brother.

 

_Kekeke, sorry Minhyukkie-hyung. Don’t worry, you’re still a great hyung to me, despite your face!_

 

[Minhyuk, elsewhere: ACHOO]

 

Kihyun gently squeezes Changkyun’s hand before letting go, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. Changkyun’s face visibly falls at the loss of contact but he catches himself, hoping that his disappointment went undetected.

 

‘If you ever need a hand, don’t hesitate to come up to see me! Okay? Room 7-B, always at your service little Changkyun.”

 

_Uhhh then...I need YOUR hand in mine right now…..???_

 

_Rather than verbalizing his thoughts,_ Changhyun opts to smile timidly, hand feeling unfamiliar as he absentmindedly recalls Kihyun-hyung’s soft grip on his.

 

Kihyun bows cheesily in mock servitude, bringing a fit of giggles from his dongsaeng, any still existing nerves and anxieties are drawn away from this one much needed encounter. Unbeknownst that he would slowly but surely fall into very deep love with his savior for years to come.

 

-

 

At first, Changhyun could only steal fleeting glances of his hyung whenever he spotted him in the hallways or across the campus but never had the courage to go up and greet him, afraid of doing something so stupid he would need to shave his head and go self-reflecting, preferably somewhere up high in the mountains that has a roaring waterfall like in the movies. With this threateningly accurate scenario always hanging dreadfully over his head, he’d scurry away in the exact opposite direction of where he actually wanted to be.

 

However, whenever his Kihyun-hyung spotted _him_ first, he would greet him casually with the same eye-smile and gentle voice that he fell in love with the first day they met.

 

Coming to terms with himself came with a lot of difficulties, but Changkyun eventually was able to start accepting the emotions behind his constant feverous cheeks and stuttering, which only came alive in the presence of this particular hyung.

 

The shy and quiet Changkyun grew to be more confident as he continued to interact with his princely hyung and before he knew it, their interactions bloomed out of just pure coincidence or convenience. They began to looked seek each other out, whether it be to talk or just basking in each other’s presence. It became an everyday thing, something really bad for Changkyun’s heart but he was _definitely_ not complaining.

 

Changkyun continued to surprise himself. making two friends by the following month, a ball of energy Lee Jooheon in his rapping club and chronically lethargic but fun when awake Chae Hyungwon-hyung who he ran into during P.E. Literally. LIke, he was running the track when he tripped over the sleeping body of Hyungwonnie-hyung and was dead-certain that he just stepped on a dead body. That was an interesting day…

 

With that, this group of seven, Himself, Jooheonie, Hyungwonnie-hyung, Minhyukkie-hyung, Kihyun-hyung, and his hyungs’ friends: the really pretty but strong Hoseok-hyung and the even-more-quiet-than-Changkyun but really reliable Hyunwoo-hyung, was completed.

 

It was-

 

“YA, CHANGKYUNNIE-AH WE’RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! HURRY YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND EAT BREAKFAST ALREADY!”

 

Minhyuk calls impatiently from downstairs, bringing his little brother back to reality.

 

So immersed in reminiscing, Changkyun fell out of time as well and realized a bit belatedly that he had a fairly short time to get ready before they had to head out. Quickly but thoroughly, he goes through his morning routine and rushes down the stairs, taking a seat at the dinner table in slightly rumpled uniform.

 

“There you are, you silly goose. What was taking you so long?” Minhyuk nags as he uses his ever limitless multi-tasking abilities to make pancakes, scrambled eggs, and fry bacon while _also_ serving him at the breakfast table. And now, he’s also effortlessly holding a conversation Changkyun?

 

Changkyun sometimes wondered if his brother wasn’t actually an incredibly advanced household alien from another universe, assigned to Changkyun because of his own nonexistent domestic skills but he mentally filed that topic for another occasion.

 

“I was just…..zoning out. Sorry hyung.” He confessed sheepishly, running his fingers through his slight bedhead, taming down a few tufts.

 

“Changkyunnie, sometimes I’m so concerned about whether or not you’ll get taken advantage of! You’re a little bun so you need to be extra careful with who you drop your guard for. What if I can’t be there for you? I mean, I doubt that would ever happen but-”

 

“Hyuuuuung. I got it, I got it.”

 

“Are you absolutel-”

 

“Yeeeeeeees, hyung.

 

“Okay, _okay_ . I concede to my lil cutie for the time being. Now, chop chop and eat so we can get going!”

 

Minhyuk trods lightly over to his little brother and ruffles his hair affectionately as he munched away, wasting Changkyun’s efforts as the bedhead once again reveals itself in full force.

 

“Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung!”

 

As per usual, you could hear whines and laughter ringing through the Lim household all morning long.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

At school, Changkyun quickly drops his bag at his desk before rushing out of his classroom and down the stairs to one of his favorite places to be, 4 rooms down  and first door on the right, room 7-A.

 

Well, only when Kihyun-hyung was there.

 

And sure enough, he was right where Changkyun predicted. SItting by the window-sill surrounded by the other upperclassmen portion of their group. Everyone was talking excitedly and he noticed that even the ever confident Jooheon has just arrived as well, sauntering into the classroom like nobody’s business.

 

His focus turned towards Kihyun and the laughter that lit up his face at something funny someone in the group said. Changkyun would never admit that he was jealous of whoever it was that cracked the said joke and sparking the smile he oh so adored.

 

He’s _so_ gone.

 

Minhyuk’s brother sensor went off and he turned around to see that it’s retained 100% accuracy once again when he correctly spots Changkyun teetering on the balls of his feet by the doorway.

 

“Hey! Changkyun, my favorite person ever!! Come to hyung~” Minhyuk waves him over with his arms open, oblivious to the dazed look on his face, a split second look that disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

 

“From what I remember, I believe I was your _only_ brother hyung.” Changkyun deadpanned, willing the heat in his face to calm the heck down and approached them as nonchalantly as he could. Although he knew that everyone, and he meant _everyone_ in the whole group knew of his incessant crush on their umma Kihyun as Changkyun found it impossible to control his blushing whenever he was around..

 

Scratch that. Everyone knew _except_ the oblivious apple of Changkyun’s eyes. To Changkyun, it’s both a blessing and a curse. However, he’d rather _die_ than have Kihyun know that a little insignificant sophomore like Changkyun had a crush on him, Yoo Kihyun, the school-wide acknowledged prince and literal perfection personified.

 

“Ahh well details, details little bro. Anyways, we were talking about where we wanna go for Christmas!”

 

“Christmas?”

 

“Correcta-mundo!”

 

“I thought we were going to do what we’ve always done, sing karaoke and exchange presents at Kihyunnie-hyung’s house.”

 

“Yes, well, I just think it’s time to mix things up a little this year!” Minhyuk chirped, devilish glint present in his eyes, which doesn’t bode well with Changkyun who eyes him suspiciously.

 

“Sounds interesting, it is our last year with everyone after all.” Hyungwon comments.

 

“That’s true.” Kihyun remarks, absentmindedly throwing an arm around Changkyun’s shoulder, igniting Changkyun’s heart. However, as Changkyun’s learned from hard and strenuous experience in the form of a Kihyun-hyung who has absolutely no concept of personal space, he has absolute expertise in willing his body under control.

 

Although his face continues to warm up usual, Changkyun’s able to direct this rush of blood into other areas of his body by command, effectively wiping away the existence of the potential blush before it even has the chance to make an appearance, also making it an official addition to the maknae’s very small arsenal of personal (useless) skills.

 

“But what about Kihyunnie’s famous kimchi jigae???!” Hoseok exclaims alarmingly..

 

“Woah, woah, woah! I am _not_ missing out on hyung’s world famous dish for ANYTHING, ya hear me??” Jooheon interjects quickly, pouting while hanging off of a sleepy Hyungwon-hyung’s shoulder.

 

“Hahaha, don’t worry guys. It can always be put into a tupperware and brought to whatever location Minhyuk has in mind.” He offers reassuringly. Changkyun gulps.

 

“E-even your really good cheesecake..?”, he asked hesitantly, “w-well, if it’s too much to carry or if you have no time to make it, it’s fine, honestly, it’s really fine if you can’t cause I’m sure you have a lot on your plate as a fourth year, ah, no pun intended but I guess that _was_ pretty g-”

 

“You’re babbling lil bro.” Minhyuk cuts in, poorly stifling a chuckle.

 

“…...Sorry.”

 

“Hahahaha. Don’t worry you cute little aegi.” Kihyun squeezing the blushing boy’s shoulder affectionately, “I will definitely be making it for Christmas, it’s tradition after all. Plus, it’s my precious dongsaeng’s favorite so how could I ever forget it?”

 

Changkyun smiles widely at this, replying with a small ‘okay’, feeling satisfied that he would be able to look forward to one of the best things about Christmas, his Kihyunnie-hyung’s ultra decadent and mouth-watering strawberry mint cheesecake.

 

_Now....to the matter at hand._

 

“So, what did you have in mind hyung?” Changkyun inquires after awhile, wearily, jumpstarting the rest of the group to watch Minhyuk expectantly as well.

 

MInhyuk grins and clasps his hands together.

  
“We will all be going on a 2 day, 1 night camping trip!”

**Author's Note:**

> So?? How is it? :D Honestly, I did not in a million years think I would get into Monsta X as quickly as I did and develop ships like 0.2 seconds after stanning. But, here I am HAHA, CHANGKI FOR LIFE.
> 
> Please, any and all feedback, questions, comments would be much appreciated! Just wanna know if you enjoyed the first chapter and would like it to turn into a proper chaptered series :DD I honestly have no problem with just leaving it at this chapter if it flops haha..ha orz


End file.
